


Family always ranks the highest

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Future Fic, Kidfic, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to put his and Stiles' baby through a little 'personality test'. Fluff and feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family always ranks the highest

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Sterek Week: Sunday Funday. It's a day late, I know, but while I was scrolling through Tumblr I suddenly felt inspired to write this ficlet. I hope you like it!

Derek looked down at his son. He was beautiful in every way. He had a little upturned nose he’d clearly gotten from Stiles and a mouth with a little cupid’s bow already resembling Stiles’. Another thing he had gotten from Stiles was moles. Granted, he didn’t have as many as Stiles did - that would probably look a little too much on a little 1 year old baby, but he had a handful shattered over his face. It looked beautiful against his skin. He hadn’t gotten his skin color from Stiles or Derek. It was a weird mixture. His skin was a little pale, but with a beautiful warm glow. The pale skin was obviously from Stiles and the glow from Derek.

It looked amazing on the boy and Derek often wondered how it was possible that the boy could have gotten some of the best features from both his parents and how it could look this good on a little baby boy. From Derek, he had gotten colorful eyes. It wasn’t clear what color they were exactly. His medical records stated that they were green, but sometimes they would look hazel, other times they had a yellow glow around the edges. Either way it was stunning and breathtaking to look at.

The baby had also gotten Derek’s eyebrows, which might sound a little weird and disturbing on a baby, but somehow it didn’t look overwhelming or creepy. Of course he hadn’t gotten the full on ‘broody’ eyebrows as Stiles liked to call Derek’s, but it was obvious that they were a little wider than the normal baby-eyebrow size. 

His cheeks were still chubby and his hands were so cute and tiny that Derek just wanted to hold them and never let go - well, except for when he could hold hands with his husband, since that ranked pretty high on Derek’s list as well. Maybe if he could hold one of his son’s hands in one hand, and one of Stiles’ in the other. Then Derek would be happy.

Derek started tickling his son, who immediately started laughing. Derek loved it when he laughed. He laughed a little bit like Stiles, with his whole body. When he opened his mouth, you could see tiny teeth peeking through his gums. 

Their sons teeth were one of the only things Stiles and Derek disagreed about regarding his looks. Stiles wished that their son would get Derek’s bunny teeth which - in his opinion were cute. Derek wanted their son to get normal teeth. When Derek was a kid, he had been insecure about his teeth, thinking they were too big. Now he liked them, but he didn’t want his son to go through the same thing.

Derek stopped tickling the baby and sat him down on the floor in the middle of the living room. He quickly ran out of the room in search of the things he knew he’d need.

See, Stiles was a deputy working under his father and Derek was a stay-at-home-writer. Derek loved writing, but he was having a bit of a block these days and then it became kind of boring when Stiles was at work and their son was asleep. So Derek began surfing through the internet.

He was not going to lie - when he first started, it was hard to go back. One day he had sat down, wanting to google a recipe on a carrot cake and he’d ended up with an account on both Tumblr and Pinterest. How that had happened, he had no idea, and when he’d told Stiles he had just started laughing.

Now Derek quite enjoyed scrolling through Tumblr and Pinterest, but Tumblr was his favorite. And today he had seen a little, well, you could call it a test. Yes, a little test that you could give your kid. 

It was just for fun, nothing serious, but the general idea was to lay a pen, a dollar and some sort of toy in front of the child. Then you should just wait and see what your kid would pick up.

If the baby picked up the dollar, they would value money when they grew up. If they choose the pen, they would value intelligence and knowledge the most, and if they when to the toy, they would value fun and games. 

Derek was really curious to see, what their son would pick. He knew that this wasn’t a test that you could count on - it was just for fun.  
So Derek found the stuff and placed it in front of his son. He then sat down behind the line of things, smiling at his son and waiting patiently. 

For the first few minutes, nothing happened. The boy just sat there, playing a little with one of his socks and eventually putting his whole hand into his mouth. When he took out the hand, it was covered in drool - not the most charming thing, but the baby took care of it by wiping it away in their carpet. Wow. The kid had definitely gotten that move from Stiles, Derek though while rolling his eyes internally. 

Then the boy began to slowly crawl forward. Derek had placed the stuff a few feet away so he couldn’t just take the thing closest to him. When the boy moved towards the line of things, Derek unconsciously held his breath. What would he pick? Derek honestly had no idea.

Eventually the boy got to the line, and then he sat down with a thoughtful look on his face. For a 1 year old, the kid sure knew how to express feelings.

But instead of just picking one of the things as Derek had expected, the baby just pushed them all away and crawled forward, reaching his short arms to Derek and while making a ‘grab’ gesture. Derek quickly reacted, taking his son in his arms once again. He was rewarded with a big hug from the little kid.

Suddenly Derek felt tears run down his cheeks. He had no idea what was happening and why he was crying, because he didn’t feel sad. He felt happy and warm all over, and like his chest might expand and burst any time, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was happy. 

Derek was so caught up in this feeling of happiness, love and family that he didn’t even hear the door opening - and that says a lot, considering Derek is a werewolf with enhanced senses. Stiles walked through the door and yelled hallo, but he didn’t get any answer, which concerned him.

Stiles continued into the living room where he was met with the sight of his husband cradling their son in his arms while crying. It was a weird sight. Stiles should have probably felt afraid or scared or maybe even both, but instead he just felt content. 

Slowly, Stiles walked over to Derek and that’s when Derek heard him. Derek turned around to face his husband and Stiles noticed the huge smile on Derek’s face. Stiles had only ever seen that smile once before - on their wedding day when they said ‘I do’ and promised to love each other forever.

The smile confirmed what Stiles already knew - even though Derek was crying, it was a good thing. Now Stiles just needed to know why. He joined in on the hug and got greeted by his son who gave him a big, wet and sloppy kiss on Stiles’ cheek with a big ‘mwaarp’ sound. Stiles chuckled and kissed the kid on the forehead while trying to make eye contact with Derek.

It proved to be an easy task, and when their eyes met it looked as if Derek’ smile widened, which should have been impossible. ‘What happened?’ Stiles mouthed to Derek, afraid that any sound would break this magical moment.

Derek just nodded towards the floor where the three things from Derek’s little test still lay. Stiles quickly figured out, what Derek had been trying to do.  
“He chose me.” Derek then said, his voice breaking over the word ‘me’. Stiles leaned forward to kiss Derek on the lips, which was quite a challenge since none of them could remove their smiles from their lips. It ended up being just two smiles being pressed against each other.

“Of course he did. You’re his dad and he loves you.” Stiles answered easily, “Besides, I’ve always thought that test was stupid. Money, intelligence and fun aren’t the only things that matter in life. Family and love are a big part of life too. And he chose us. He chose this family, and you and me and love.”

Derek nodded and smiled before kissing his son on his cheek. The kid didn’t seem to really understand what was going on, but he looked happy.  
And he was happy. They all were.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! If you have any constructive critisism or just comments in general, I always love feedback! :)
> 
> (This is unbetaed)


End file.
